Fluxx
How to Play Fluxx Dive Right In! The best way to learn Fluxx is to start playing it. The rules of the game are printed right on the cards, so it's easy to pick it up as you go along. How to Start: Place the Basic Rules card in the center of the table, shuffle the deck, and deal three cards to each player. Then just follow the Basic Rules, adapting to New Rules as they appear, continuing until someone meets the most recently played Goal. Types of Cards Basic Rules This is the starting point, the foundation on which the rest of the game is built. These initial rules will be superseded by New Rules during the course of play, but this card should remain on the table at all times. The Basic Rules are: Draw 1 card per turn, and Play 1 card per turn (with no Hand or Keeper Limits). New Rule When a New Rule is played, place it face up near the Basic Rules. If it contradicts a New Rule already in play, discard that rule. New Rules take effect instantly, so all players must immediately follow the new Rule as required. This will often cause the player whose turn it is to draw or play additional cards right away, or it may cause other players to immediately discard some of their cards or Keepers. Goal When a Goal is played, place it face up in the center of the table, discarding the previous Goal (if any). The game begins with no Goal in play, so no one can win until one is played. Keeper To play a Keeper, take it out of your hand and place it on the table in front of you, face up. Most of the Goals require you to have a particular pair of Keepers, so playing a Keeper is always a good thing. Action Actions are used once and discarded. Just put the card on the Discard Pile and do whatever it says. Note that while some Actions may cause additional cards to be played, everything that happens as a result of an Action card is considered part of one "play." It is also possible for an Action to have no effect on the game. Turn Sequence A turn consists of the following steps: #Draw the # of cards currently required. #Play the # of cards currently required. #Discard down to the Hand Limit (if any). #Discard Keepers down to the current Keeper Limit (if any). Winning The game continues until one player meets the conditions of the current Goal. That player wins immediately regardless of whose turn it is. Going First The player who first declares a desire to go first (i.e. the player who "calls it") gets to go first. An excellent way to call it is to simply grab the top card on the Draw Pile and start playing. Jumping In New players may join the game at any time. They are dealt their three cards as soon as they jump in. Regarding Discarding Discarding a card is not the same as playing it. When a card is played, all instructions on that card must be followed, if possible. You cannot simply discard unwanted cards; you can only discard if you are compelled to by a Hand Limit. (Yes, this means you could be forced to play a card that makes someone else win.) Links Fluxx at BoardGameGeek Looney Labs - Fluxx Copyright Notice Copyright © 2002 by Looney Labs Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Dedicated Deck Card Games Category:Looney Labs